A Christmas Party
by Flaming Potato Chips
Summary: Magnus is hosting a Xmas party and Alec has no idea what to get him. Takes place after City of Glass. Mainly Magnus Alec, but also has some Jace Clary. Rated T because I just because I worry too much. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Merry Christmas!

You are invited to….

A CHRISTMAS PARTY

Hosted by the fabulous warlock Magnus Bane

Party will be December 23rd at my house

Bring gifts!

"My eyes…they burn!" said Clary looking at the invitation.

"I do wonder if there are any sparkles left in New York…" Jace mussed.

"I bet there all either on this invitation or on Magnus!" chuckled Clary. "I wonder if it is for all of us or just Alec."

"Probably all of us," Jace replied. "Will you go show this to Alec and Isabelle? I have some more training to do."

"Sure thing." Jace gave Clary a quick peck on the lips and then walked off back into the institute.

Clary tapped on Isabelle's door before entering. She found Isabelle sprawled on her bed studiously flipping through the latest issue of 17 Magazine. Clary coughed pointedly and Isabelle sighed and rolled over, book-marking her spot.

"What?" she asked exasperated.

"Well, we got invited to Magnus's Christmas party…"

Before she could finish Isabelle leaped off the bed with new interest and snatched the invitation out of Clary's hand.

"A party!" screamed Isabelle. Her forehead crinkled slightly as she read the invitation, "I like the invitation, it's gorgeous…to bad I can't copy this." At this Clary looked slightly bemused, but wisely didn't comment.

"If you're done," Clary reached for the invitation, "I was going to go give it to Alec because I bet it is for him."

"I wouldn't do that right now," said Isabelle wisely shaking her head, "He's in denial," she whispered. "I would avoid him _at all cost."_

Clary nodded seriously, taking all of Isabelle's words to heart. "Why?" she whispered back.

"Because," said Isabelle looking around, "he has NO idea what to get Magnus for Christmas!"

"Oh my…"

"I know," Isabelle sighed, "such a tragedy, and this party will increase his deadline by two days. It won't be pretty."

"Well I guess someone else can give it to him some other time…" said Clary.

"No! I will help you get it to him now."

Later, Clary and Isabelle snuck down the hall, silent as mice, decked out in deadly shadow hunter gear. They had the black suits, masks, gloves, and shoes on, along with various daggers, swords, and Isabelle's whip for good measure.

Isabelle tip-toed to Alec's door, listened carefully for a moment, and then motioned Clary forward. "He's asleep," she whispered so quietly Clary had to strain to hear her.

Clary jiggled to doorknob, "What are we going to do, it's locked?"

"Hmmmm." Isabelle carefully inspected Clary head to foot and then suddenly reached out and snatched something from her hair.

In her hand, Isabelle held a bobby pin and quickly set to work on the lock. Approximately 30 seconds later the door swung open with a satisfying click. Clary now eyed Isabelle with a mixture of awe and fear.

"We're in," Isabelle whispered.

They snuck across the room avoiding a mixture of scattered books, discarded clothes, and various weapons strewn about. They reached Alec's bed and looked down at him, fast asleep and snoring gently. Clary carefully reached into her pocket and pulled out the invitation and laid it on his chest.

Clary and Isabelle shot each other triumphant looks and edged out of the room.

So filled with success, Clary was less careful and let her inner klutz out. She stepped on the hilt of a knife, which was balanced like a see-saw. The knife, hit another knife which went flying across the room, barely missing Isabelle and impaled Alec's wall along with the hook on the wall. All the stuff hanging on the hook fell to the floor with a crash. At the same time, Clary continued to fall into a dresser and two of the drawers popped open, spilling yet more stuff.

Isabelle didn't even turned but grabbed Clary and they ran out as fast as they could, now, without any regard to noise.

They slammed the door and made it down the hall before they slumped to the ground, exhausted. Soon, Jace came running, breathless down the hall.

Stopping to catch his breath, he said, "I heard….I heard crashes so I came as quick as I could."

They all jumped and turned quickly when screams erupted from Alec's room.

_(A/N) Hope you like this. It should be finished before Christmas and it won't be super long. Just thought this would be a funny story. It will have some Jace+Clary, but is mostly Alec+Magnus…R&R please! Happy Holidays!_


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell?" Jace turned around looking confused, and almost shouted at Isabelle and Clary. Wait….he turned around and said it to Clary. Where was Isabelle?

"Whaaaa…." said Clary, "she was just here…." They both turned around stupidly looking around.

"Wow. Now _that_ was fast," commented Jace, amazed, "I've never seen her run that fast except for Black Friday sales-never, EVER, get in between Isabelle and her 50% off shoes…I still have scars."

. The door to Alec's room opened with a creepy noise to revel a pair of dark, merciless eyes.

_-(a few minutes later-the events in between are much too scary to mention, much less type)-_

"What can I get him?" Alec pondered out loud as he paced the room. Occasionally, Alec would pause; looking like he had an idea; but, resume pacing instead. Held hostage by Alec: Jace and Clary merely watched in fear.

This time Alec stopped, he actually started pulling the hair out of his head. Clary watched the short black strands fall to the floor.

Nervously, Jace inquired, "This seems like a _private_ moment so...I'll just leave then, give you some time..." Jace started to stand up, but stopped at the look Alec gave him.

"No," Alec said, "Not until you help me figure out what to get Magnus for Christmas."

"Something sparkly," suggested Clary. "Magnus also likes clothes."

"Sparkly...clothes... Got it. You can go."

"Can-can Jace come?" Clary asked.

"Not until he comes up with an idea," replied Alec.

"I refuse to help you," said Jace loftily, "only partly because I have no idea."

"I'll leave you two then..." said Clary, and then hustled out of the room.

Jace and Alec were in full showdown mode. Imagine Alec and Jace in the old west facing each other on an empty, dirt road. Their eyes burned with the same intensity, trying to stare each other down.

In his most calm professional and hypnotic voice Jace said, "Alec Lightwood, you will let me go."

Alec just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you trying to hypnotize me?"

"No. Of course not." Jace scoffed and after a few seconds added, "Did it work?" Alec just sighed, exasperated. "

"You know what Jace. That is it. You are no help AT ALL. I have NO IDEA what to get for Magnus and you sit there trying to HYPNOTIZE ME! What on earth am I going to DO? What if he doesn't like what I get him? What if I can't decide and don't get him anything? What if he breaks up with me? What if I DIE?"

Jace, for the first time, felt truly frightened. Not for himself, but for his friend. Would this really kill Alec? What kind of insane mental issues could this cause if not handled with proper care? Jace had never seen Alec have a full-scale mental breakdown and it was really freaking him out.

Then, Jace had an idea. The answer to all problems, and could fix anything-Google.

"Alec, why don't you just Google it?"

"GOOGLE IT! WTF? THIS IS MY FIRST CHRISTMAS PRESENT FOR MAGNUS AND YOU WANT ME TO GOOGLE IT? WHAT DO I TYPE IN? 'WHAT TO GET YOUR GAY BOYFRIEND WHO IS A SPARKLY WARLOCK FOR CHRISTMAS'. WHAT KIND OF STUPID IDEA IS THAT?"

"It's worth a shot," said Jace with full confidence in Google. He went over and got Alec's computer while Alec resumed pacing. Jace typed in, "Christmas present for gay bf and warlock-shiny clothes".

Jace stared at the screen in utter horror. Alec, seeing Jace's face, rushed over and slammed the computer shut, fearing there had been scarring pictures.

"What was it? What happened?"

"Google...Google failed me."

Alec laughed. And laughed as he felt he never would again. It started off as a fun laugh, but soon dissolved into hysteria.

"Alec…I know someone who may be able to help us."

Approximately 20 minutes later Jace and Alec were standing outside Simon's door. Simon opened the door and looked at them in surprise.

"Can I…help you?"

Being ever so direct, Jace cut to the point, "I thought you might know what Alec can get Magnus for Christmas. I hate coming to you for help, but I was out of options."

"Excuse me?"

"Wow, wow. I thought it was common knowledge we do not like each other!"

"No, not that. You think _I _know what Alec should get his _boyfriend_ for Christmas?"

"Ummmm. Yeah."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME GAY?"

"Well…..not directly."

With that, Simon slammed the door in Jace's face. "Well that went well," Jace muttered under his breath.

"I know where to go," said Alec with a feverish light in his eyes.

Another 20 minutes later, Alec and Jace stood in front of another door. "Alec," Jace said, "You don't know what you're getting into. I think it's a bad idea."

"I don't have a choice," said Alec, and with that he knocked on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N: I fail at life! Sorry! I know it's a Christmas story and should've been finished BEFORE Christmas….but oh well!)_

"Wait!" gasped Clary running up. Jace looked immensely relieved to see another 'sane' person come help him and Alec just looked extremely confused.

"What are you doing here?" asked Alec.

Clary looked back and forth between the two boys, "Jace didn't tell you? He texted and said he needed back up." Jace shot a smug look at Alec. "So what's happening? What are you guys doing? And WHO IS THAT?"

Jace and Alec had turned around to talk to Clary, completely ignoring the fact they had just knocked on the door. So while the three of them were talking the door had opened and a man stood there, watching them, looking bemused.

He coughed politely and asked, "How can I help you kids?"

"S-Santa?" Clary took a tentative step forward and looked awed, "Is it you?"

"Yes, my dear," he replied, "I do exist."

"Not really," said Alec and slapped Clary. Immediately, Jace jumped on Alec, looking very, very pissed off.

"What the hell was that for?" Clary spluttered at Alec.

"It had you under its spell. Let me introduce to you, not Santa, but the Christmas Greater Demon." At this Clary shot Jace a 'Is this for real?' look and Jace merely shrugged in reply.

"Please, come in. How may I help you?" asked the Christmas Greater Demon.

The three Shadowhunters (well actually 2.5 Shadowhunters) stepped into the greater demon's house. "Please sit down," said the greater demon settling itself into a plush recliner and motioning for them to sit on the couch. "Again, what can I do for you?"

Alec looked, "I need a Christmas present for my…um…it's like…well I'm…" The demon looked at Alec like he was crazy. Alec just looked at Jace and Clary. Even though he'd embraced his gayness Alec still struggled with telling other people.

"Wait," said the demon. He pulled out a large ornate mirror and laid it on the table. "You want a present for…" He stared into the mirror intently, "…your love."

"Yep. That's it!" said Alec. "So what should I get him-I mean it-I meant…." Alec floundered, so Jace jumped in to help.

"What should Alec get for his love?" Alec shot Jace a grateful look.

"Let me look into my mirror. It will reveal all." The demon gazed into his mirror for a few minutes. Alec, Jace, and Clary shifted uncomfortably on the small couch, but didn't dare to make too much noise.

"Ah!" The warlock said. All three of them jumped at the noise. "You should get your love," said the warlock, but then, quite suddenly, the demon's eyes glazed over and it slumped forward in its chair. Alec and Jace leapt up, daggers drawn, immediately scanning for danger. Suddenly, the demon snapped up sitting straight up staring into space. The sudden movement caused Alec and Jace to rush at the demon.

"STOP!" shouted Clary, "It's having a vision!" Jace and Alec stopped their attack, but didn't lower their weapons.

The demon spoke in an unnatural deep, gravelly voice, "Get your love…The Ann Taylor 'Sequin Shimmering Scarf' and the 'Leather Short Gloves' in red. This is what your love wants." The demon shuddered and passed out face first onto the mirror.

"Do you think it's alive?" whispered Clary. Jace went over and took it's pulse.

"It's alive. That was really weird. Alec, do you remember that? Alec? Hello?" Alec was standing frozen muttering to himself.

"What is he saying?" asked Clary. She went closer and listened to his muttering. "Oh! He's saying 'Sequin Shimmering Scarf and Leather Short Gloves in red'." Clary went over and grabbed paper and a pen from the nearby table. "Alec," she said gently, "write it down." Alec snatched the paper up and wrote it down.

"Phew! I really didn't want to forget that! Well, I better go to Ann Taylor's," and with that Alec started out the door.

"Wait," said Jace, "what about the demon?"

"It'll be okay," said Clary. Jace looked at the door and then at the demon. He shrugged and followed Alec and Clary out the door, leaving the Christmas Greater Demon snoring gently.


End file.
